The Lockdown
The Lockdown is the sixth comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 43rd comic overall. Plot Packie is locked out of all the classrooms at Wisconsin Elementary School when the school suddenly enters a lockdown. Having no choice, he decides to take down the criminal on campus himself and save the school. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real ♦ * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude Tena ♦ * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * Zalma Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Mikayla Saldivar ♦ * Armando Vasquez ♦ * Braulio Guillen ♦ * Joshua Jackson ♦ * Eric Serrato ♦ * Tony Gonzales ♦ * Jose Gonzales ♦ * Michelle Stone ♦ * Mark Sanders ♦ * Steve Madison ♦ * Michael Jacob ♦ * Mark Leone Jr. ♦ * Officer Charlie Macias * Officer Fred Miller * The Criminal * Joel Gonzales ♦ Trivia * This comic and "Satellite Screw-Up" are the only comics to not have Hector or Aiden appear since their respective debuts. * Second comic to take place entirely at Wisconsin Elementary School. ("Locker 239") **This is also the second comic to have "Lock" in the comic title, after the aforementioned comic. * Second time Packie becomes lost. ("Field Trip Gone Wrong!") * The original title of this comic was "Lockdown!". If this title was kept, this would have been the second comic to only have a one-word title ("Roommates"), and the first comic to have an exclamation point since "Field Trip Gone Wrong!". * Second comic where the boys' restroom at Wisconsin Elementary School is seen. ("The Amnesia Act of 2015") * This is the first time Mikayla Saldivar speaks since the Season 2 comic "Do You Get The Message?", which was released in 2014. * This is the first comic in the series to show a weapon. The weapon did go off, but it did not kill anybody; instead the bullet hit the ceiling light when the criminal slipped on the wet floor. **Packie almost got killed by the bullet when the gun went off, although he dodged and the bullet went right over his head. ***In real life, Packie would not have been able to do this, and would have certainly be killed due to the high speed that bullets travel at. * Packie remembers the events of "The Amnesia Act of 2015" and decides to catch the criminal the same way that his siblings got him (making him slip on the floor). * This is the first comic since "Locker 239" in Season 1 that Tony appears without Salvador Martinez. * Joel makes a cameo at the very end of the comic, where he is seen sitting in the detention room along with Packie and Steve. * The events of this comic were briefly mentioned in Turner's Second Chance in the chapter Jason Parker. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics